


Extended Gratitude

by CorsetJinx



Category: Final Fantasy Tactics
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 09:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11124750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorsetJinx/pseuds/CorsetJinx
Summary: Post-battle, in the quiet of camp. Perhaps things are done differently in Limberry, but when someone saves your life an expression of thanks is in order.





	Extended Gratitude

“Here.” A glass bottle enters Argath’s vision, held by a gloved hand. “Please accept it, along with my gratitude.”

Argath looks up, squints against the sunlight and frowns thoughtfully at Ramza Beoulve’s smiling face. He takes the bottle slowly and glances only briefly at the liquid inside. Blue. A potion, then. He looks back up at Ramza and tries to keep the suspicion from his voice when he speaks.

“I hardly recall doing any deed which might warrant such a thing.” Argath’s thumb idly traces a path over the cool glass. The potion’s weight is comforting against his palm. “Pray tell what brought around your spirits?”

Ramza’s smile is a kind thing and oddly soft for a young man.

“Had it not been for your keen eye and timing, I would not be in half as good health as I am now. The least I may do is attempt to repay you.”

Argath felt the back of his neck grow warm and he slipped the potion into his pack. “If not for you, I would not be present and able to carry word of the Marquis’s abduction to those who might offer their aid.” He kept his voice low and did not allow himself to look Ramza in the eye just yet. “We are even now, though I would thank you again.”

“There will be time to worry over it after we have helped Marquis Elmdore.” Ramza sounded serious now, like a proper leader.

Argath chanced a look at him and was glad to find the young Beoulve’s gaze was directed elsewhere, towards the horizon.

“Yes.” He said at last, a little knot of reluctance at the back of his throat. “I believe you are right.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the same friend. Hope you enjoy.


End file.
